


Command Me So Well

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Sub Albus Severus Potter, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Albus may be a virgin, but he knows exactly what he wants.





	Command Me So Well

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's February 2018 Themes](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/717716.html): Professional Dominant & Homosexuality
> 
> Fun fact. The first half of this fic was one of the first things I ever wrote, waaaaay back in 2014. Originally I'd thought I'd write a much longer chaptered fic, but then my muse was distracted and it was sadly abandoned. When I saw the Professional Dominant theme for this month, I figured it would be the perfect opportunity to dust this one off and finally finish it! 
> 
> Thanks to capitu & writcraft for their help in whipping this one into shape! <3

"I think I'm going to do it," Albus announced, flopping down on the sofa next to Rose and pulling out a newspaper.

"Do what?" Rose asked absently as she continued to paint her nails a totally boring beige colour. Albus thought if you were going to use nail varnish, you might as well do something exciting.

"I'm going to reply to one of these ads." Albus flipped to the very end of the _Prophet_ 's classified section, gesturing at the risque moving pictures advertising companionship in all its various forms. He was particularly interested in the BDSM section and the glossy adverts for professional Dominants.

"Seriously?" Rose sat up. "Don't you think that's a little...extreme."

"Rose, we just left Hogwarts and I'm still a virgin. And with Healer training starting up next month...this seems like the best option to take care of it once and for all."

"Yeah, but, you're an attractive guy. You don't need to pay for it, and do you really want to go straight for the kinky stuff right out of the gate? We could totally get you laid at one of Jamie's parties."

Albus rolled his eyes. "I don't want to have sex with the kind of blokes that go to Jamie's parties. I mean, I know I'm a virgin, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I want. And I know I _don't_ want my first time to be with some fumbling bloke who barely knows what to do with his dick. These Doms are professionals, they'll make it good for me, and why should I waste my time having vanilla sex, when I already know I want more?" He broke off, feeling a bit guilty for going off on Rose, though she seemed unperturbed. 

"Besides," he continued, biting his lip as he looked fixedly at the classifieds section, "You know what happened the last time I got off with somebody our age." It was probably the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to him. There had been a whole group of them hanging out and drinking by the Great Lake after they'd finished sitting for exams in sixth year, and he'd been feeling happy and not a little tipsy. He ended up sneaking off with a good-looking Ravenclaw who had been making eyes at him all night and had his first kiss (followed swiftly by his first snogging session) with a boy, cementing the fact that Albus most definitely preferred blokes to birds. It had been glorious. Until the following Monday, when it had ended up splashed all over the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

Homosexuality wasn't looked down on all that much in the wizarding world (except for in the really old pure-blood families), but it wasn't one-hundred percent normalised, either. It had been so embarrassing having his personal life made public, especially something so intimate. Not to mention how hurt and upset his whole family had been that he hadn't "trusted them enough to come out". Nevermind the fact that he hadn't even known for sure until that kiss. The whole experience had been more than a little scarring, which was part of the reason going to a professional was so appealing.

Rose gave him a sympathetic smile. They had been best friends ever since they were small and they told each other absolutely everything. She was the only one who had even known Albus thought he might like blokes before _the incident_ , and she had all but flown off the handle at the slimy Ravenclaw who'd sold Albus out. She was great, but she had also been in a solid, steady relationship with Scorpius since fifth year, so she could only relate so much.

"Okay then," she replied gamely, "So which one are you going to write to?"

Albus laid the paper out flat on the coffee table, so they could look over the classifieds. "I was thinking this one," he said, pointing out a simple, elegant ad. The wizard in the photo had his back to the camera, and he looked strong and commanding. He wasn't bulky, but his muscles were definitely defined as he twisted his torso to show off his obliques and a hint of his chest. It only showed him from his neck to just above his arse, but Albus could tell he was older, _experienced_. His body moved with a captivating, sinuous elegance, and Albus could see the power and control he exerted over every motion. He was _exactly_ what Albus wanted. At the bottom right-hand corner was a simple "M" in classic scroll, and an owl address.

"Ooo, he's hot!"

Albus grinned and summoned his quill and some parchment. Before he lost his nerve, he scribbled out a brief note, indicating his interest in the ad.

"You're really doing it!" Rose exclaimed, her tone wavering between excitement and trepidation.

"I'm just sending out a feeler. He might not even respond, I'm sure he gets loads of owls." Albus walked over to his owl and handed her the rolled up parchment.

 _And now we wait_.

He didn't have to wait long. Just a few hours later, a gorgeous eagle owl swooped into Albus's bedroom just as was finishing up dinner.

"Hey girl, do you have something for me?" Albus cooed, grabbing an owl treat and exchanging it for the creamy white envelope.

> Al,
> 
> I would be most pleased to make your acquaintance and discuss the possibility of a mutually beneficial arrangement. I have made reservations at the Muggle restaurant _Le Pichet_ this Thursday at seven o'clock under the name Mr M. Please respond in the affirmative if this time will work for you.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Mr M

_Holy shit_ , Albus thought as he finished reading over the letter. This was really happening. The hot Dom in the ad wanted to meet with him. With shaking hands Albus jotted out a quick confirmation, and handed it over to his waiting owl.

He stared after her long after she disappeared from sight.

~~~

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Rose asked for the millionth time. "It's not too late to back out, you know."

"I know. And yes, I'm sure. Just—" Albus broke off holding up two shirts. "Which one looks better?"

Rose eyed them both critically for a moment. "The teal," she said decisively. "It makes your eyes pop."

It was a testament to just how nervous Albus was that he couldn't even find it in him to roll her eyes at her reasoning. "Teal it is. What's the time?"

"It's 6:45. You've got fifteen minutes."

"Shit. Okay. I know you're worried Rosie, but you know where I'm going and we'll be in a restaurant in front of tons of people. Plus, I've got the message Galleon, so I can get in touch with you in a flash if I need to, even if I can't get to an owl and parchment."

"I know. Just, let tell me if you're going to be out later than eleven okay? So I know he hasn't abducted you. And be safe. Don't let him pressure you into anything."

"I'll be fine. Besides, when have you known me to ever do something I didn't want to do?" Albus teased, earning a laugh from Rose.

Albus turned back towards the mirror, running his fingers through his hair again in an effort to achieve "stylishly messy" instead of "never seen a comb before".

"All right, how do I look?" Albus gave Rose a slow turn, showing off his new dark grey trousers that made his arse look phenomenal.

"Fit!" Rose enthused, giving him two thumbs up.

This time, Albus did roll his eyes, if only to cover up his pleased smile. "Okay. I'm off. Wish me luck."

"Good luck. And be safe!" Rose called, as Albus twisted on the spot and Disapparated.

 _Le Pichet_ was a small, but expensive, French restaurant in Muggle London, and Albus had needed to do a bit of reconnaissance work to figure out where it was and how he would Apparate there. Originally he had been a bit baffled by the Muggle location, but he supposed when one was conducting scandalous sex business, it was probably best to do so as far away from the limelight as possible. The wizarding community was a relatively small one, after all.

Albus Apparated to a nearby alley and began making his way to the restaurant, checking his watch once he reached the wooden door. _6:55_. His hands shook as he pushed open the door, and he took a few deep breaths to steady himself before asking walking over to the hostess and mentioning the reservation under _Mr M_.

"Oh yes, he said you'd be along shortly. Right this way," the pretty brunette said cheerily in a lightly accented voice, before leading him through the cosy restaurant.

This was it, this was his last chance to turn back. If he made a break for it now, Mr M would never even know who he was, and they could forget this whole thing had ever happened. But Albus didn't want that. He'd already made it this far, and he was tired of not getting what he wanted.

The hostess led him to a relatively secluded corner table, where an impeccably dressed man with white-blond hair and dark grey eyes was waiting for him. _Oh, Fuck_. Albus's eyes went wide as he immediately recognised the man waiting for him.

Mr M was Mr. _Malfoy_ , as in _Draco_ Malfoy, Scorpius's father and his dad's childhood rival. 

Albus and Scorpius were friendly because of Rose, but they had never really become all that close. Which meant Albus had never had much of an occasion to look at Mr Malfoy before, and he was now realising that he had been seriously missing out. Mr Malfoy was smoking hot, and not just because that ad had shown Albus exactly what he looked like under his perfectly tailored clothes. He knew that Mr Malfoy was his dad's age, but _Merlin_ none of dad's friends were anywhere near as fit as the man in front of him.

Mr Malfoy looked at him appraisingly as Albus carefully sat down in the chair the hostess had drawn out for him. "Al. As in Albus Severus Potter. Now this _is_ a surprise," he murmured, his voice amused but without malice.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy. I can't say I was expecting you either," Albus responded evenly, proud that his voice wasn't even shaking a little.

"Why don't you call me Draco. I think that's a bit more fitting, considering..." Draco trailed off. "Unless the Mister thing is something you're into. Then, of course, we can discuss that." He smiled, clearly already enjoying himself.

"Uh, no. Draco is fine."

"Excellent. Why don't we order, and then you can tell me a little bit about yourself."

Albus picked up the menu and began scanning through it, shocked that _Draco_ hadn't walked away the second he'd realised who he was dealing with. "Not much to say about me, really. At least nothing that hasn't been in the papers."

"Yes, well, I'm not interested in whatever the _Prophet_ believes is relevant. If we are going to do this, then I'll need to know a bit about you. Specifically your likes and dislikes and past experience, but I've found it helps to warm up to that."

Their waiter appeared to take their order, and Draco began speaking to her in flawless French. Albus had no clue what he was ordering, but it certainly sounded like it would be delicious if the spine-shivery syllables rolling off of Draco's tongue were any indication. Someone cleared their throat and Albus startled, blushing when he realised he had been staring. He hastily ordered the chicken, thinking that was probably a safe bet.

"Now, where were we," Draco began, with a surprisingly warm smile.

Albus wasn't sure what he had been expecting from this dinner, but it certainly wasn't this. It wasn't Draco Malfoy acting caring and welcoming. He was nothing at all like the brash, gruff image of a Dom he had in his head, and he certainly wasn't acting at all like the spoiled, hateful boy in Uncle Ron's stories.

"Um. Well. My name is Albus, but I usually go by Al. I turned eighteen a couple of weeks ago. I just moved into a flat with my cousin, Rose, and we're both about to start Healer training next month. I'm sure you know all about Rose, though, from Scorpius. Hmm...I've got a brother and a sister, which I suppose you know, just like you know who my parents are. They all know I'm gay, obviously, the whole world knows thanks to the _Prophet_ , but they don't know I'm here exactly," Albus paused, realising what he'd just said. "Not that nobody knows I'm here. I mean, I'm not an idiot. Rose knows where I am, _exactly_ where I am, and what I'm doing, and who I'm meeting."

Draco huffed in amusement. "Well I'm glad you didn't meet a strange man all alone with nobody aware of your whereabouts, at least."

Albus blushed. "I'm not completely daft. What about you?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I mean, obviously _you're_ not daft, but what do you do, other than...this. I know you're Scorpius's dad, but I don't know much about you other than…" Albus trailed off, figuring that maybe bringing up Draco's history with his father wasn't the smartest move.

"Other than what you've heard about me from the war?" Draco finished his sentence for him, but to Albus's surprise, he didn't seem bothered. "After the war I married my former wife, Astoria, and we had Scorpius. It was an arranged marriage, and though we were quite fond of one another, we were certainly never in love. We divorced quite happily soon after Scorpius went off to Hogwarts. As for a job, well….I don't really _need_ to work. I manage the Malfoy estates and I do a bit of potions work on the side, but that's mostly...recreational." Draco's voice deepened on the last word and a shiver shot through Albus at the suggestive tone.

Albus was about to ask another question when their food arrived, and then he was too lost in the delicious taste of perfectly cooked coq au vin to manage anything beyond polite small talk. Draco was charming and witty, and Albus found himself completely relaxing as they shared their meal. He had honestly expected there to be more talk of sex by this point. Albus wondered how much experience Draco really had. Maybe Draco didn't really know how the whole Dom thing was supposed to work? He certainly wasn't acting like any kind of Dom Albus had imagined. But the food was excellent, and he really didn't mind the company.

"Would you care for something sweet, Albus?" Draco asked, as their plates were being cleared away.

"Absolutely." Albus was never one to turn down pudding. He had a massive sweet tooth, and in a place like this, the desserts were bound to be delicious.

"So," Albus started, after their creme brulees had arrived, "How did you get started in...this bit, then?" He was eager to find out more about Draco's experience, to talk more about the reason Albus was here in the first place

"Ahh, yes. I started going to clubs a few years after the war ended. I realised that there were things I wanted, and there wasn't any reason I shouldn't have them." He smiled at Albus then, all teeth. "I experimented with a lot of different things, and a few years later, when a friend of mine opened his own club, I ended up moonlighting as a Dom. I did that for quite awhile before I realised that the club format wasn't really to my tastes."

"Uh, why didn't you like it?" Albus asked, before sucking on a spoonful of creamy custard. He licked a bit off his lip, and Draco seemed momentarily distracted, before he cleared his throat.

"I didn't dislike it precisely, but I prefer a more intimate connection with my subs. I don't usually take on more than one submissive at a time. I've found that I get more out of the experience when I can focus all of my attentions on one individual, and I far prefer long term engagements rather than one-offs. I like to really get to know my partner, what they like, what they need."

Albus's eyes widened at the implications. If Draco took him on, would it mean a longer commitment on Albus's part? Albus wasn't so sure that was a bad thing. Sure, he had only really planned on getting his cherry popped and then moving on, but he wasn't lying when he said he was interested in Dom/sub dynamics. He knew that he would need to work his way up to some of things he wanted to try, and if he committed to a longer engagement with Draco, that would give him the time to work out what exactly he liked with somebody who was experienced. Not to mention, Albus couldn't deny that he was extremely attracted to Draco. Maybe part of that had to do with the illicitness of the arrangement, the fact that Draco was much older and somebody his parents would never approve of. But more then that, he had genuinely enjoyed the past few hours, and perhaps it was foolish, but he _trusted_ Draco.

"So…" Albus trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"So. Why don't you tell me about your past experience, and what you're looking for here?"

"Well...I, erm, haven't ever actually have sex, so my experience is pretty non-existent." Albus paused, but at Draco's look of surprise and hesitation, he quickly rushed on. "But I know that this is the kind of thing I want to get into. I've always been interested in this kind of dynamic, and I don't see why I should have to settle for something less, just because it's my first time. But, I'd want to start off a bit slow. There are a lot of things I want to try, but I don't know how I'll end up liking them. What you were saying earlier, about a longer commitment, I think I might like that. It'd be nice to have a chance to explore things with the same person. Somebody experienced who I can trust."

Draco gave him a long, considering glance. "Any hard limits, or things you _know_ you don't want to try?"

"I don't really like a lot of pain…" Albus felt his cheeks flush, but he forced himself to get the words out, "Maybe some spanking or biting, but nothing too extreme, definitely nothing that draws blood or would leave a mark." Draco nodded and Al continued, "I don't think I'd really be into humiliation. And nothing...public."

Draco nodded seriously. "That leaves quite a few avenues left open for exploration, though if we do come to an arrangement we'll want to discuss particulars in more detail." Albus felt a shiver of excitement as Draco paused and looked at him thoughtfully, a hint of a smile dancing across his lips. "I must say, Albus, you've been quite the surprise. You're a very intriguing young man." Draco leaned in and ran his fingers down the side of Albus's face, "Not to mention you really are quite lovely." Albus flushed hotly. He'd never been very good at taking compliments. "Am I to take it you are also interested in furthering our acquaintance?" 

Albus nodded mutely, unable to speak through the dryness in his throat.

"Excellent. As I mentioned, we do still have a few more things to discuss, but I believe those conversations would be better had in private. Are you free this Saturday evening?'

Albus blinked. "Wait...Saturday? We're not going to...now?"

Draco smiled, his eyes darkening as he looked Albus over. "No, not tonight. I like to keep this first meeting strictly conversational. I want you to have time to think things over before you commit to anything further."

"Okay…" Albus had sort of been counting on losing his v card that night, but everything Draco was saying made sense. Besides, Albus had waiting this long, he could wait a couple more days. Albus mentally flicked through the rest of his week. He had the weekly family lunch on Sunday, but his Saturday was wide open. "Yes, Saturday will work for me."

"All right, then why don't you come over to Malfoy Manor at nine. We can talk further about your limits and the specific things you're interested in trying, and then perhaps do a scene if you'd like." Draco looked at him expectantly.

"I'd like," Albus blurted out.

Draco smiled. "Let's see how the conversation goes on Saturday, hmm?"

"Okay. Just, um, about the money…?"

Draco looked puzzled for a moment before he burst into laughter, a wonderful, musical sound that filled Albus's ears and made Draco's face glow.

"You won't be _paying_ me. I don't need the money, and I find it...cheapens the whole thing, don't you think? I do this because I enjoy it, and because it's far easier than trying to pull somebody who has the same preferences that I do."

"Oh," Albus said, his face on fire. Fuck, he felt like an idiot, even if the realisation that he wouldn't be paying Draco made some tension inside of him dissipate.

Draco looked at him kindly. "Don't worry, it's an easy mistake to make, though I would have expected the son of our illustrious Head Auror to know that selling one's body is illegal." Draco said this with an ironic twist of the lips, clearly indicating his distaste for the law, or Albus's father, or more likely both. Albus shrugged, he wasn't here to talk about his dad. "Truth be told," Draco continued in a conspiratorial whisper, "I did charge, back when I first started. It took an appallingly long time for the Ministry to lift the hold they had on the Malfoy funds. But once I got my inheritance back, there was no need to continue charging for my services."

Albus nodded. "Does anybody know that you...do this?"

"My friends, my ex-wife. I believe my son has some vague notion, but he hasn't pried, and I haven't shared. I think the less we know about one another's sexual proclivities, the better."

Albus snorted. "Erm, well, my best friend is Rose, she's the one who I told about this meeting tonight."

Draco's nose wrinkled. "Ah, yes, the Weasley who's captured my son's heart." This was obviously something he was still coming to terms with.

"Yes, her. And as you pointed out earlier, it's hardly smart to go off with some strange man without telling anybody your whereabouts."

Draco's eyes lit with understanding. "You wish to tell her about Saturday, about where you will be, and who you'll be with?"

"It's not that I don't trust you…"

"I'm not offended. It would be foolish of you not to take precautions."

"Will you have a problem if I tell her. She's dating Scorpius, and I can't ask her to keep secrets from him. I don't think she'll go blabbing about it or anything, but if it comes up…"

Draco sighed, but he waved a hand in acquiescence. "No, it will be fine. Scorpius isn't unaware of what I do. We've never discussed it, but I didn't raise a fool. I'm sure he'll be horrified by the knowledge that I've broken into his age group, but fathers should horrify their sons every once in awhile."

"Yeah, but I think most dads do that by telling lame jokes and showing embarrassing baby photos, not having kinky sex with their son's old school chums."

Draco smiled, not a little wickedly, and want bubbled and frothed in Albus's gut. "Lucky, then, that you and Scorpius were never close."

"Yeah," Albus breathed. The fact that he would very likely be having sex with the impossibly fit man in front of him in less than a week was finally hitting him. "Lucky."

~~~

Albus's stomach was a tangled mess of knots by the time he arrived at Malfoy Manor the following Saturday.

Rose had made him go over every single detail of his dinner with the mysterious Mr M, and she'd been appropriately scandalised when she'd learned that Albus had met with her boyfriend's father. Despite her shock, she'd actually seemed _more_ comfortable with the arrangement after learning that she actually knew who Albus was going to be meeting with. She said it would make it easier for her to find the bloke and curse his bollocks off if he hurt Albus. Or rather, if he hurt Albus in any way he didn't _want_ to be hurt.

Albus was glad that Rose was more at ease, but the more that Albus thought of his and Draco's coming liaison, the more worked up he became. Not only was Draco twice Albus's age and hotter than the entire Puddlemere team put together, but he was an experienced Dom who was going to rid Albus of his pesky virginity and hopefully blow his mind in the process. Nervous didn't even begin to cover it, but there was no denying that there was excitement there, too. 

The days seemed to both drag and race by, and somehow the weekend appeared. Rose waved him off after extracting a promise from him to message her by midnight. Albus Apparated to Malfoy Manor with shaking hands.

A house elf greeted him at the gate and showed him inside, leading Albus to a richly decorated study with a large fire crackling in the grate. Draco sat on a sofa by the fire, a glass of amber liquid in his hand as he thumbed through a potions journal. He looked up when Albus walked into the room, and a pleased smile graced his face, making him look younger, somehow. Want spiked in Albus's belly, and he smiled back.

"Albus, welcome to my home," Draco said as he stood. He gestured towards the loveseat opposite him. "Please, sit down. Can Geddy get you anything to drink?"

"Err...maybe just some water?" Albus asked as he sat. He thought it would probably be best if he stayed as clear-headed as possible for the moment.

Draco smiled at him knowingly. "An excellent choice. Geddy?"

The house elf disappeared with a pop, before appearing a moment later with a tall glass of cool, clear, water. 

"Thank you, Geddy."

The house elf bowed and disappeared again. Albus took a sip of water, his lashes fluttering as the cool water slid down his throat, before he turned his attention back to Draco. Draco had sat back down on the sofa opposite, his head cocked slightly as he stared warmly at Albus.

"I wasn't sure if you'd show up."

Albus frowned. "I said I'd be here, didn't I?"

"Of course, but that doesn't mean you can't change your mind. You still can, in fact. If at any point you don't feel comfortable, you're more than welcome to leave."

"Do you not want me here?" Albus asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious. He focused on draining his water, before setting the glass down on the table.

Draco shook his head. "Of course not. But you've put yourself in a new and vulnerable position in which you have no experience. I don't doubt your desires, but it can be easy to bite off more than you can chew, so to speak. I want to make sure you know that just because you're here, it doesn't mean you don't have the right to leave or change your mind if you so desire."

Albus bit his lip, fighting off his instinctive reaction of annoyance that Draco was treating him like a child. Albus knew he wasn't. Draco was actually being really open and decent in making sure that Albus didn't get in over his head. 

"I want to be here."

Draco nodded. "Excellent. Shall we get started then?"

Albus's nerves came back triple force, but he managed a shaky nod.

"I have a some parchment here, a list of sorts, that I'll be sending home with you for you to fill out before the next time we meet, should we prove as compatible as I am anticipating."

"Homework?" Albus asked incredulously.

Draco flashed him a wry smile. "Necessary, I'm afraid. And I think you might enjoy it. It'll give me an idea of the kinds of things you'd like to experiment with, and the kinds of things that are off limits. I could have you fill it out now, but I think my presence might add additional pressure, and some of the items might require some time to think over."

Albus found himself blushing as he imagined what all might be on that parchment. "Yeah, okay, that sounds good."

Draco's lips quirked in amusement. "In the meantime...am I correct in assuming you'd like to start tonight?"

Albus's eyes went wide, his stomach swooping as he processed Draco's question. As nervous as he was, Albus didn't want to wait any longer. He'd come over here with the intention of having sex that night, and he intended to get what he came for. "Yes, please."

Draco's eyes went dark. "So polite…" He paused as if to collect himself. "Why don't you tell me a bit more about what you think you might enjoy."

"Erm...well, I think I'd like to be bossed around and told what to do, maybe manhandled a little. I wouldn't mind restraints, and maybe spanking? And, err…"Albus looked down at his lap, face red as he prepared to give voice to the thing he'd been dreaming about for years. "And I'd like to be fucked."

He glanced back up at Draco's face, his body shivering at the want reflecting back at him in Draco's eyes. Draco cleared his throat. "I think that can be arranged."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely." He flashed Albus a wicked smile before taking on a more serious demeanour. "Normally I don't like to tell my partners what a scene will entail beforehand, as I find the uncertainty of what's to come helps to enhance the experience. However, given how new you are to all of this, and since you've yet to fill out this set of parchment, I think for today at least, I'd like to go over my plans with you so that I can confirm you're comfortable before we get started. Is that all right with you?"

Albus nodded, his mouth dry. "Yeah," he managed to choke out. "That's fine with me."

"Excellent." Draco's posture shifted, his back straightening as he looked into Albus's eyes. "I'd like to start off with having you undress me," Draco began, his voice low and commanding, the way Albus imagined it'd be during sex. It was unbelievably hot. "Then I thought we could work on your cocksucking skills by having you get on your knees for me."

He paused, clearly waiting for the green light from Albus. Albus was so fucking green, he was practically a lime. "Sounds good," he managed to croak out.

Draco nodded and continued, "Once you've got me nice and hard, I'd like to undress you and take you to bed."

The blood rushing through Albus's ears was deafening. "And once you've got me in bed?"

"I'll have you get on your hands and knees, open you up with my tongue and fingers, and then fuck you until you forget your own name," Draco said, simple and casual, as if he was merely speaking out his shopping list. 

Albus blinked, his heart racing and cock painfully hard in his trousers. "Err, yeah, yes, that all sounds...very much okay with me." He paused. "But what about the other stuff?"

"Other stuff?"

"Yeah, you know, the BDSM stuff. Where's the part where you spank me and make me beg for it?" Not that what Draco had said didn't sound great and all, but Albus wanted everything.  
Draco's lips twitched. "Don't worry, the _other stuff_ will come later. To be honest, I don't normally take on virgins. It's far too easy for them to push things and go too fast because they're so desperate to finally scratch whatever itch they've been trying to get to for years. So we'll take things slow. If you enjoy what happens tonight, then we can explore some of the other options next time."

As much as Albus wanted to experience everything right now, intellectually, Albus knew that Draco had a point. Besides, from the sound of things, tonight was going to be exciting all on its own. "Okay. That makes sense."

"I know that my plans for tonight are more vanilla than you were expecting, but all the same, we do need to discuss safewords. If at any point tonight, or any other night that we are together, you feel uncomfortable with what we're doing and you'd like to stop, you'll use your safeword. Say that word, and I'll stop immediately."

"What word?"

"That's for you to decide. It needs to be a word that you can easily remember, but not a word that you might accidentally say during sex."

"Okay…" Albus wracked his brain, trying to think of a potential word. "How about...hippogriff."

"Hippogriff it is," Draco said, almost reluctantly, his lips twisting into a frown. But before Albus had a chance to question him, Draco continued speaking. "Tonight isn't going to be a full scene, so there won't be as many rules for you, but there are still a couple that I expect you to follow. Firstly, I expect you to obey me in the bedroom. If I ask you to do something, you do it. If you're not comfortable with what I'm asking you to do, tell me, or use your safeword."

 _This_ was more like it. The small knowledge that there would be rules that Albus was expected to follow sent little tingles out over his skin. "That's all right with me."

Draco nodded, pleased. "Good. Second, I don't want you to hold back or muffle any of your reactions. If you enjoy something, let me know. I want to hear you. Additionally, if there's something that you want to do or try, then you should ask for permission before doing it."

"I can do that." Albus could _definitely_ do that. "Anything else?"

"Normally you'll be expected to wait for my permission to come. However, given that this is your first time, tonight you should feel free to come whenever you'd like."

Albus's stomach swooped. "Uhh, all right." He gave Draco a once-over, arousal shivering across his skin. "That won't be a problem."

Draco smiled smugly. "Any questions before we head upstairs to my room?"

Albus shook his head, beyond eager to get started. His prick was already starting to fatten in his trousers. Draco stood, holding his hand out to Albus and helping him out of his seat, before leading him silently through several corridors and up a few flights of stairs before stepping inside what was clearly his bedroom. The room was large and well-lit, decorated in shades of grey and blue. It was stylish and expensive and most definitely the bedroom of an _adult_. There were no Chudley Cannons posters on the walls or piles of dirty laundry on the floor. 

"I like your room," Albus said dumbly when Draco turned back to face him after closing the door.

Draco was graceful enough to call Albus out on his pathetic attempt at small talk. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Now, why don't you come over here and undress me."

Albus swallowed, sure the sound echoed around the bedroom as he stepped up to Draco. He brought his trembling hands to Draco's chest, pressing his palms against the fine fabric of Draco's blazer, before rubbing his fingers down the lapels. Looking into Draco's eyes, he slid his palms beneath the material to rub at the thin fabric of the shirt pulled taut across Draco's stomach. Albus felt the skin jump beneath his palms as he slid his hands up to Draco's shoulders, sliding Draco's blazer off and onto the floor. 

"That's no way to treat a good piece of clothing, Albus," Draco chided, softly. Albus blushed and quickly ducked down to pick up the offending blazer, folding it up before looking up at Draco for guidance.

Draco smiled approvingly. "You can place my folded clothing on the chair."

Albus did as instructed, setting the blazer down on the chair next to them, before turning back to the task at hand. His stomach was aflutter as his fingers stumbled over the buttons of Draco's shirt, each slip of the loop revealing another inch of firm, pale skin. Draco stared at him placidly as Albus removed and folded his shirt, his expression unruffled as Albus continued to slowly strip him down. Despite his outward appearance, Albus knew he wasn't entirely unaffected. Albus's hands brushed up against Draco's arousal as he slid down Draco's trousers, proof positive that he was interested in the proceedings. Albus's mouth watered at the vision of Draco's half-hard cock pressing against the pale green silk of his pants. By the time Albus had finally rid Draco of all his clothing, _Albus_ was the one panting hard and trembling with the need to sink to his knees.

"All right?" Draco asked softly.

"Brilliant."'

Draco nodded. "Then why don't you get on your knees for me."

Albus's insides went warm and melty like butter on toast as he slid to the floor at Draco's feet. His heart beat an uneven tattoo against his rib cage as he looked up into Draco's eyes. Draco wasn't fully hard yet, but he was getting there, his cock long and firm and radiating heat as it gently swayed in front of Albus. This close, Albus could smell the salty, musky scent of him, hot and masculine and heady. Albus swayed forward, shuddering as his cheek brushed against Draco's shaft, his eyes never leaving the burning silver of Draco's gaze. 

"Go on, Albus," Draco encouraged, his voice low and soothing, but with an unmistakable thread of command in it. "Take me into your mouth."

Albus's mouth went dry as he raised his hand to the stiffening flesh, marvelling at the silken hardness beneath his fingertips. He leaned forward, guiding the rounded tip to his mouth and giving it a careful lick. The muscles of Draco's thighs tightened and Albus, encouraged, opened his mouth further to suck at the head. That earned him the faintest of breathy exhales, and blood rushed to Albus's cheeks. He was sucking somebody's cock. Not just somebody's cock, _Draco Malfoy's_ cock, a bloke with plenty of experience, and yet he seemed to be enjoying Albus's tentative fumblings. But it still wasn't enough. Albus wanted more.

He relaxed his jaw before taking more of Draco into his mouth, the smooth foreskin and ridged veins sliding over his tongue. Albus bobbed his head, experimenting with angle and depth, sinking into the hypnotic feeling of Draco's cock sliding in and out of his mouth. The slick head rubbed against the hard palate of his mouth before moving back towards the fleshy, flexible part at the back of Albus's throat. Albus gagged and pulled himself off, gasping a breath even as he longed to take more of Draco, to lose himself in a never-ending loop of sucking Draco's cock.

Draco was fully hard now, his rosy cock long and stiff as it pointed towards Albus from a neat patch of pale gold curls. Albus leaned it to take it into his mouth once more, but Draco's fingers threaded through his hair and held him back. He whined and looked up at Draco in clear supplication.

Draco's gaze burned as he rubbed the pad of his thumb across the ridge of Albus's right cheekbone. "I knew you'd be an eager thing. So sweet for me." Albus's entire being glowed with the praise. "I think it's time for you to get up so we can move on to the next portion of our evening."

"Next?" Albus asked as he climbed dizzily to his feet, his mind hazy with the taste of Draco still fresh on his tongue.

"Indeed," Draco replied, his hands sliding over Albus's neck and shoulder, before lingering on Albus's waist, his thumbs rubbing at the skin just beneath Albus's shirt and making him shiver. "I believe I said I would undress you, next, before taking you to bed. If that's still all right with you?"

A shudder wracked Albus's body, and Draco's flashed him a predatory smile. "Yeah," Albus squeaked. "Sounds good to me."

His own erection was making itself known, the ache of it previously muted in the wake of Albus's unrelenting focus on swallowing Draco's cock. Now, he was unendingly aware of every inch of his over-excited flesh as it rubbed up against his pants and the seam of his trousers. There was no way he was going to last long enough for Draco to fuck him. He was seconds away from coming as it was, just from the gentle press of Draco's thumbs against his sensitive stomach.

Almost as if he was exactly aware of just how close Albus was, one of Draco's hands slid down to cup Albus's bulge, his palm and fingers molding along his length. Albus shuddered, gasped, and Draco rolled his palm. Albus nearly screamed as white-hot pleasure flashed through him.

"It's all right, Albus," Draco murmured softly. "Remember, you can come whenever you'd like."

"But—" Albus gasped, "But I want you to fuck me. Like you said."

"Don't worry, I will. We have plenty of time, and you're a young man getting off with somebody else for the first time. I'm fairly certain you have more than one in you."

With that, Draco began to squeeze and rub at Albus with intent, and it wasn't long before Albus was a puddle of goo—quite literally, going by the sticky wetness in his pants. He came with a sob, clinging to Draco's shoulders as he shuddered through a sudden and overwhelming orgasm, his first ever experienced with another person.

His cheeks filled with heat, and he opened his mouth to apologise for coming so embarrassingly quickly, but Draco cut him off.

"Beautiful," he said, softly. "So beautiful when you come. Though I knew you would be." Albus's blush intensified at Draco's honeyed words and the hot look in his gaze as it swept over Albus's face. "Ahh, you really are so sweet," Draco continued, one of his fingers coming up to trace over the bow of Albus's lips. "Let's get you out of these sticky clothes, shall we?"

Albus raised his arms obediently as Draco tugged his shirt up and off. He tossed it towards the floor with a purposeful flick, the fabric folding itself up as it settled by the dresser. There was the sharp tingle of a Cleaning Charm scrubbing off his pants and bits, and then Draco's fingers were undoing Albus's trousers, tugging them down with his pants and socks until Albus was entirely nude. 

Albus's flush began to spill down his cheeks and onto his neck and shoulders and chest as Draco looked at him with frank admiration. He'd never been naked in front of anybody before, not like this at least. The hungry intent on Draco's face made Albus's stomach cramp with want and need. Despite coming less than a minute prior, Albus's cock had never fully softened, and it made its continued interest in the proceedings known by twitching eagerly against Albus's thigh.

"Still all right, Albus?" Draco asked.

Albus nodded. "Yeah, yes, absolutely."

"Wonderful. Why don't you get on the bed for me."

Albus scrambled for the mattress, using considerably less grace than he would have liked as he situated himself back against the soft sheets and pillows of Draco's bed. Draco watched him there for a moment, expression flashing with something wild and predatory, before he stalked after him, crawling up to cage Albus in with his body. Albus barely had time to let out a small meep of surprise before Draco was on him, kissing him hungrily and rolling his body against Albus's with serious intent. Albus moaned into the kiss and spread his legs wider, feeling wanton and slutty and mindlessly desperate for it. He could feel the hard press of Draco's erection sliding silkily against his own rapidly hardening cock, and Albus was so turned on he could barely think through the delicious haze of want fogging up his mind.

"I want—I want—" Albus gasped wetly against Draco's mouth.

"Yes, Albus? Remember, you need to ask for what you want."

"Want what you said earlier," he finally managed to breath out as Draco's mouth moved to nip at Albus's throat.

Draco pulled back to look at Albus, the hot silver of his eyes edged out by the hungry black expanse of his pupils. "Ahh, yes. Why don't you turn over for me then."

Albus did as requested, flipping over onto his stomach and burying his face against a pillow that smelled faintly of lemongrass and mint as strong hands framed his spine and slid slowly down his back. He shuddered when Draco's fingertips reached the swell of his arse, and shuddered again when Draco's thumbs dug into Albus's cheeks and pulled them apart. Albus clenched at the rush of cool air against the heat of his most private of places, and he could have sworn he heard Draco groan. 

There was another tingle of a Cleaning Charm, this one softer and gentler than before, and then something impossibly soft and wet brushed against Albus's arsehole. He squeaked, then moaned, as Draco's tongue—his _tongue_ —slid over his hole more forcefully, licking and sucking at him until Albus melted beneath the onslaught. It was unbelievably good, every flick and press igniting a million little nerve endings and sending shivers of delight across Albus's skin. Just when Albus thought it couldn't get any better, a slick finger began to circle at his sensitive rim before sliding inside, satisfying an ache Albus hadn't even realised he'd been experiencing. Draco's mouth continued to work him over as he pumped first one, then two, fingers inside Albus's arse. Albus could feel himself relaxing and expanding around Draco, felt his muscles easing and his body loosening as he gave in to Draco's preparations. Albus was ready. His body was ready.

"Please?" Albus whined as his hips hitched back into the press of Draco's tongue and fingers. His prick was fully hard now, rubbing between his stomach and the smooth fabric of Draco's thousand-thread-count sheets. He spared a moment of guilt for the mess he was probably making of the expensive material with his leaking cock, but the thought vanished as Draco withdrew his fingers. Besides, it wasn't as if Draco didn't know exactly what he'd been getting into when he brought Albus up here.

"Are you ready for me, sweetheart?"

Albus nodded, heart jumping at the affectionate endearment rolling of Draco's tongue, and the knowledge that any moment now, Draco was going to fuck him. 

"Why don't you get up on your hands and knees for me?"

"Okay," Albus whispered shakily as he pressed himself up. His bones felt wobbly and weak from the strength of the pleasure that Draco had bestowed upon him, but he was able to steady himself with a little effort. He could feel Draco shifting behind him, and he chanced a glance back to see Draco's cock glistening with oil as he stroked himself, his eyes fixed on the round curve of Albus's arse. Albus made a small, hungry noise, and Draco's eyes flicked up to meet his own. There was amusement there, and desire, and Albus's entire body flashed hot and cold as anticipation wound its way through him.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Albus. Does that sound good?"

Albus knew Draco wasn't just talking dirty—he was legitimately asking if Albus was still okay with Draco fucking him. He nodded, and then forced his voice to work when he could tell Draco wasn't satisfied with his meager response. "Yes. Please fuck me."

Draco smiled, and then his cock was rubbing at Albus's hole, the slick head teasing at him before Draco increased the pressure and began to sink inside. It hurt, the burn so intense that Albus was half sure Draco's cock was going to tear him straight in two. He fought off the urge to flinch away from the unending press—he'd read enough about this act to know that the beginning could be painful, but that it would all be worth it, in the end. 

He was panting loudly by the time Draco sank all the way in, his head hanging down between his shoulders and his fingers gripping the sheets as he tried to acclimate to the new sensations. Draco seemed content to let him adjust, his hips still as he ran his hands soothingly up and down Albus's back. Eventually, the sharp ache began to lessen, and Albus arched his back experimentally. The feeling of Draco inside of him was strange, but no longer painful, and he pressed back more insistently.

Draco caught on to Albus's tacit request, gripping Albus's hips as he began to thrust, slow and shallow. He seemed to be adjusting the angle slightly each time, and Albus realised why on the fifth thrust, when the head of Draco's cock rubbed against something that forced a startled moan from Albus's throat. 

" _There_ we go," Draco said with satisfaction, his pace beginning to pick up now that he'd apparently unlocked the secret to nailing Albus's prostate on every stroke. 

It didn't take long for Albus to go wild with it, for him to buck back against Draco's thrusts, to beg for it harder and faster, for him to groan and gasp and squeal with each devastating plunge of Draco's perfect cock. His own cock was hard and heavy between his thighs, aching with the lack of friction as it swayed in time to the rapid movement of Draco's hips. He wanted to reach down and wank himself off, to make himself come on Draco's cock, but there was no way he'd be able to support himself with just one arm. 

Thankfully, Draco had proven himself to be an incredibly thoughtful and observant lover, and one of his hands snaked its way around Albus's hip to take hold of his swollen prick. Draco's grip was firm and sure, and he'd barely started wanking Albus before he was coming, pleasure racing through him like a Snitch in the wind. His arse muscles clenched along Draco's dick and his entire body shuddered as he spurted hot and thick over Draco's talented fingers.

Draco milked him through it, his hands and hips continuing to move until Albus was completely wrung out. His muscles grew kitten-weak in the aftermath, and he found himself collapsing to the mattress, unable to hold himself up on hands and knees. He let out a small noise of protest as Draco's cock slipped out of his arse, and he turned back around to look at Draco. His prick made a valiant effort to get hard again for the third time that night as Albus watched Draco work his cock while staring down at Albus's prone body, his eyes gleaming. Albus noted faintly that he was wanking with the same hand that he'd used to get Albus off, that the peary substance covering his fingers was Albus's _come_. Albus's mouth dropped upon on a moan. The noise drew Draco's eye, and their gazes locked just as Draco reached his own climax. Albus felt the hot splash of Draco's come stripe his arse and thighs, but he was too captivated by Draco's expression as he lost himself in bliss to pay it much mind.

He drifted, after that, dimly registering another Cleaning Charm sparkling over his skin, and the warm embrace of a soft blanket covering his shoulders. Draco whispered gentle words of praise and pleasure, and Albus soaked them in like a flower in the sun, basking in contented afterglow. He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he found himself blinking open his eyes to the sight of Draco reading a heavy tome next to him in bed by lamplight.

Albus let himself watch for a moment, taking in the way the soft glow illuminated Draco's high cheekbones and glinted off his pale hair. His mouth was pursed in concentration as his eyes scanned the page, and Albus felt something ridiculously similar to affection well up in his chest. Which was patently ridiculous, because this was only ever supposed to be about sex. Which meant that Albus really should get going. He wasn't even sure what time it was, and Rose was poised to call the cavalry if she didn't hear from him by midnight. The last thing any of them needed was Albus's dad bursting in on this scene between his youngest son and his old Hogwarts nemesis.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, interrupting Albus's thoughts. He must have been staring for longer than he anticipated, or else he wasn't as subtle as he'd like to think.

Albus took stock of his body, the slight twinge in his muscles and the noticeable ache in his arse. He'd really done it. He'd had sex, and it was _brilliant_. "Sore, but good. That was…"

"Intense?" Draco suggested, shutting his book and turning to face Albus.

Albus nodded. "Yeah, but not in bad way. But uh—" Albus bit his lip. "I should, err, probably get going, huh? Don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco said firmly. "You are, of course, more than welcome to leave, but if you'd prefer to stay and get some more rest, you are more than welcome to sleep here for the night."

Albus's heart leapt. He was proper exhausted after the night he'd had, and the last thing he wanted to do was have to get up, get dressed, and deal with the uncomfortable jostling of a Floo home. Not to mention that Rose was going to be fully expecting a run down of everything that had happened, and Albus didn't feel up to sharing it, not yet at least.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Albus. Stay, sleep."

Albus blushed and nodded. "Okay, yeah. But do you have some parchment and an owl I can borrow? I promised to owl Rose and let her know I was all right."

Draco nodded and passed him some parchment and a quill from his bedside table, before letting out a shrill whistle. A moment later, a gorgeous eagle owl swooped into the room, landing on Draco's shoulder and affectionately rubbing its head against his cheek.

"That's a good girl," Draco murmured, before handing her a treat. "I've got a letter for you for Rose Weasley. Don't give me that look, I know you know where she lives." Draco let out an inelegant snort. "As if my son hasn't been asking you to send her love notes for years. Neither of you are as stealthy as you think."

Albus fought off the urge to sigh dreamily at Draco and his owl, and focused instead on writing Rose a short missive letting her know that he was fine and to expect him tomorrow before lunch at the Burrow. He rolled up the parchment when he'd finished and passed it over to Draco, who attached it to his owl. 

"Go on now, girl. And no need to wait on a response."

The owl took off through the open door, and Albus blinked after her for a moment, suddenly overwhelmed and exhausted. He turned to Draco, sure that they should talk about what had happened, and what they wanted to happen next, but he found his eyelids drooping instead.

Draco smiled and ran his fingers through Albus's hair as he snuggled into the pillows.

"Don't worry, I'll be here in the morning. We can talk then. For now, you can go to sleep."

Albus did.

~~~

Albus woke up slowly to a feeling of perfect contentment. His body was warm and cosy on the most comfortable bed he could ever remember sleeping in, and though he was sore in strange new ways, it was a good kind of ache. He lay there for several moments with his eyes closed, letting the memory of the previous night wash over him. One thing was for sure, Albus was most definitely no longer a virgin.

Judging by the silence of the room, Albus gathered he was alone, and, sure enough, when he finally opened his eyes, the other side of Draco's massive bed was empty. He felt a glimmer of disappointment, before he caught sight of a note on the side table, telling him that he could find his freshly laundered clothes on the chair next to the window, and that Draco would be waiting for him in the breakfast parlour when he was ready.

Albus dressed quickly, eager to see Draco and to get some food in his belly. He'd worked off a lot of calories last night, after all. Thankfully the note had included directions to the breakfast parlour, because Albus was positive he'd have been lost for days, otherwise. Who the hell even had an entirely separate room just for breakfast? Between his dad's inheritance and his mum's lucrative Quidditch career, Albus's family had had plenty of money growing up, but clearly it was nothing compared to the Malfoy fortune.

Draco was sitting at the head of a modest table, covered in a myriad of delicious looking dishes. He was reading that morning's edition of the _Daily Prophet_ , a small frown of disapproval on his face as his eyes scanned down the face. Albus grinned.

"I take it the _Prophet_ 's sticking with their usual standard of journalistic integrity."

Draco looked up, a pleased smile gracing his face as Albus came closer. He gestured at the place setting next to him. "Albus, good morning. Please, come take a seat. How are you feeling this morning?"

Albus sat down gingerly, grateful for the soft cushion that covered the chair. He glanced over at Draco's seat, noticing that he was sitting on solid wood. Albus's face and chest grew hot as he realised that Draco must have specifically sought out a cushion for Albus's chair to make him more comfortable.

"Coffee, tea?"

"Coffee, please." Draco began pouring him a cup and Albus's smile grew wider. "And I'm brilliant. Still a little sore, of course, but nothing I can't handle."

Satisfaction flashed in Draco's eyes, and Albus shivered. "I'm pleased to hear it. Cream? Sugar? And please, feel free to help yourself to anything at the table."

"Both, please. And thank you."

Albus took advantage of Draco's offer and helped himself to eggs, sausage, and toast while Draco added cream and sugar to his coffee. Draco slowly stirred the liquid to dissolve the sugar, and Albus wasn't sure why such a simple act made him feel so tingly, but he liked that even outside of the bedroom, Draco seemed to want to take care of him.

"Am I to take it that you enjoyed yourself last night," Draco asked as Albus began to dug in. Albus flashed him an amused look.

"Stop fishing. You bloody well know last night was fantastic." He bit his lip, sudden anxiety flashing through him. "At least...it was for me. Did you like it? I know it probably wasn't as exciting as what you're used to and—"

Draco placed a hand over Albus's. "Not at all. You were perfect. I enjoyed myself very much. I simply wanted to ascertain if you enjoyed it enough to continue with our arrangement, or if you planned for us to part ways."

"Oh." Albus grabbed for his coffee, distracting himself with a delicious gulp as he calmed his racing heart. "Um. I'd like to continue, if that's all right? I really enjoyed what we did, and I think I'd like to try more...with you. I trust you."

"I'm honoured," Draco's said softly, his grey eyes glowing in the morning light. "Perhaps we should discuss some of the particulars, if we intend to make this a regular thing?"

"Okay," Albus replied as he took another bite of eggs. Unsurprisingly, they were cooked perfectly.

"I mentioned at our first meeting that I prefer to only work with one submissive at a time. This means that, for as long as we're regularly meeting, I won't be performing scenes with anybody else. And, given the sexual element of our liaisons, I do not plan to pursue any other recreational partners of the more vanilla variety for the duration of our engagement, either." A frisson of satisfaction shivered through Albus as Draco's words. He knew it was silly, but he didn't like the idea of Draco being with anybody else, especially when they were together.

"You, of course, are free to do so, if that is your wish, but I do require that, while we are involved, you do not submit for anybody else. You're welcome to have sex with others if you'd like, but it should be only that: sex. I—" Draco hesitated, his cheeks pinking as if he were embarrassed. "I admit that I'm not all that good at sharing, so while we're playing together, I expect that you won't scene with anybody else."

Albus wasn't sure if he should be pleased that Draco wasn't trying to put restrictions on his life outside their encounters, or annoyed at the fact that he thought Albus was so needy that one man wasn't enough to satisfy him. 

"I don't think that will be a problem," Albus said confidently. "I'm pretty sure you're going to be more than enough for me. I'm not looking for anything else."

Draco nodded, and Albus thought he seemed pleased as he took a delicate sip of tea. The sight made Albus's stomach flip, and he couldn't help but wonder about what he was getting into with Draco. What kind of a relationship was he entering into, if relationship was even the correct term? On the surface, this was a connection free of emotional entanglements, but that didn't feel quite true deep down. Draco had been warm and open, he'd let Albus stay the night and fed him breakfast. Despite the fact that he barely knew the man, Albus found himself drawn to him. He liked Draco, he trusted him. He found himself wanting to know more about him, to know everything, and not just what his favourite way to tie somebody up was—though he definitely wanted to know what that was as well. Albus wondered if he was making a mistake, if it would all end with his heart in pieces. Maybe it would, but Albus knew that was a chance he was willing to take.

"What time is it?" He'd let Rose know he was fine last night, but he knew she'd expect him back at a reasonable hour. Especially because they'd be expected at the Burrow for Sunday lunch, and if Rose showed up without him, she'd be put in the awkward position of trying to explain away his absence.

Draco looked at his watch. "It's ten o'clock. You slept in rather late."

Albus grinned at him. "Somebody tired me out. Shit! Ten, you said? I should probably head back to my flat." He would need the two hours to shower and change and have a good, long wank over the memory of last night.

Draco nodded. "Of course. Shall we plan to meet again next week?"

Albus nodded eagerly. "Absolutely. Does the same time work for you?"

"It does. Before you go—" Draco picked up a bundle of parchment on the table next to him and passed it to Albus. "I'd like you to complete these over the next couple of days. Please take your time and be as honest as possible. If you could owl these back to me by Friday, that will allow me sufficient time to review them before you come over on Saturday. We can plan on going over them together, then."

Albus blushed and wordlessly accepted the bundle. A shiver of excitement shot through him at the thought of what those forms contained, but that would have to wait, at least until after lunch with the family. 

"Let me show you to the Floo."

They walked in companionable silence to Draco's study, where Draco held up an ornate bronze bowl filled with Floo powder. Albus grabbed a handful.

"I'll see you next week," Draco said softly, before leaning down to brush a kiss against Albus's lips. It started soft and light, but Albus found himself melting into it, losing himself in the feeling of Draco's mouth against his own. One of his hands came up to wrap around Draco's neck and the other went slack, dumping Floo powder all over the floor.

Draco chuckled against Albus's mouth, and Albus pulled back, eyes glassy. He looked down at the coating of powder on the floor. "Fuck! Sorry about—"

"It's no problem." With a flick of Draco's wand the mess disappeared. He looked back at Albus with a smile smile. "Until next time."

Albus's insides burned with pleasure and anticipation as he grabbed another fistful of powder and stepped towards the fireplace.

"Until next time."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
